eidoranfandomcom-20200214-history
Knight of the Shining Eye
A knight of the shining eye is a force to be reckoned with, driven by his beliefs in bringing light to every dark corner of the world. The knight stands tall and fights relentlessly even in the darkest of hours, and foolish are those that think the knight is vulnerable in darkness! The knight carries the light of Pelor with him, and brings it forth to lay waste to his enemies! Statistics * Hit Die: d10 * Alignment: Any * Abilities: The Knight uses Charisma for spellcasting. * Spells per day: As Bard (Core Rules). * Spell Progression: As Bard (Core Rules). * Spell list: Miracles of the Sun. * Religion: Pelor * Weapon Proficiencies: Simple and martial weapons. * Armor Proficiencies: All armors and shields. * The Knight casts spells spontaneously. * Skill points at 1st Level: 4 + Int modifier * Skill Points at Each Additional Level: 4 + Int modifier Progression Table Special Features Judgement of the Sun Once per day, a knight can call out to the powers of Pelor to aid in his struggle against evil. As a swift action, the knight chooses one target within sight to judge. If this target is not of a good alignment, the knight adds his Charisma bonus (if any) to his attack and damage rolls made against the target of his judgement. In addition, while judgement of the sun is in effect, the knight gains a deflection bonus equal to his Charisma modifier (if any) to his AC. If the knight targets a creature that is good, the judgement is wasted with no effect. The knight’s judgement effect remains until the target of the judgement is dead or the next time the knight rests and regains his uses of this ability. At 4th level, and at every three levels thereafter, the knight may use judgement of the sun one additional time per day. Divine Power This represents the power granted to the knight from the divine, this is the power that fuels the abilities he gains from Pelor. A knight gains power equal to level + charisma modifier, and can use these points on any ability he has been granted as he sees fit. Divine Touch A knight can heal wounds (her own or those of others) by touch. Each Use of this ability cost 1 power. The knight can heal for 1d4 + level hit points of damage, at level 3 this healing increase to 2d4 + level, then at level 6 and every 3 levels beyond this healing increase again. Using this ability is a move action. At level 8 Divine Touch's healing increase to 1d6, at lev 13 it increases to 1d8 and at level 19 it will heal for 1d10 per die. Divine Oath Every knight must make oaths to Pelor and his order of knights to receive his blessings. Two oaths are required. Should the knight break his oath, he will lose all his class abilities. And the only way to return to grace is by doing a rigorous task set to him, by his order or an intermediary from the divine. He can also seek redemption from a powerful follower of the faith (a priest that can cast atonement or a zealot that has gained the atonement blessing). Usually the person doing the atonement demands some sort of sacrifice; a priest might demand that the zealot atone by humbling himself in a month of menial labor, or do chores that he deems beneath him, to teach him the lesson of humility. Oath examples: These are just examples, there is a multitude of oaths, a player and gm agree to the oaths that fit the chosen god and character. Oath examples * Offering of earthly goods: Give half of the gold you earn to the poor and those in need. * Help the weak: When you a place with poor or destitute people you will try to help, maybe put up soup kitchens etc. This will also be a setting where if the knight enters a tyrannical country, he can plan to help the people in the long run by toppling the tyranny etc. * Hunt the wicked: Your oath is to hunt down and either redeem or kill all the followers of an evil church, religion, cult or order etc. * Cure the sick: If you have the means and abilities, you will take the time needed to help and cure or heal the sick and those in need. * Servitude: You are obliged to help the churches and your knight order when they need it, be it to defend it, deliver a critical message or other major events, a priest of the faith know better than to task a zealot with menial tasks like cleaning, maintenance etc. * Spread the word: You swear an oath that you will bring your god and your orders words around the world and convert the unknowing. By choosing this oath you accept that as long as your legs can carry you, you will travel the road and you will hold sermons and speeches to spread the word. Spell Casting The Knight of The Shining Eye casts spells using charisma. He gains spells per day and spells knows as a bard in core rule book. Divine Grace At 2nd level, the knight gains a bonus equal to his Charisma bonus (if any) on all saving throws. Blessing of Pelor At 3rd level and every 2 levels beyond, the knight can choose an ailment that his divine touch can remove. If he chooses to remove an ailment the divine touch does not heal any damage, it only removes the ailment. He can choose the following ailments. * Diseased: The knight’s divine touch ability also acts as remove disease, using the knight’s level as the caster level. * Staggered: The target is no longer dazed or staggered, unless the target is at exactly 0 hit points. * Cursed: The knight’s divine touch ability also acts as remove curse, using the knight’s level as the caster level. * Exhausted: The target is no longer fatigued or exhausted. * Frightened: The target is no longer shaken or frightened. * Nauseated: The target is no longer sickened or nauseated. * Poisoned: The knight’s divine touch ability also acts as neutralize poison, using the knight’s level as the caster level. * Blinded: The target is no longer blinded. * Deafened: The target is no longer deafened. * Paralyzed: The target is no longer paralyzed. * Stunned: The target is no longer stunned. * At 10th level the knight can cast the atonement spell on a fellow knight that repents his wrongdoings, and atone for them. Aura of Courage At 3rd level, the knight is immune to fear (magical or otherwise). Each ally within line of sight of him gains a +2 morale bonus on saving throws against fear effects. This ability functions only while the knight is conscious, not if he is unconscious or dead. Divine Steed Upon reaching 4th level, the knight gains the service of an unusually intelligent, strong, and loyal steed to serve in his crusade. This mount is usually a heavy warhorse (for a Medium knight or a war pony (for a Small knight). The knight may as a full-round action magically call her mount from the realm of Pelor. The mount immediately appears adjacent to the knight and remains for 2 hours per knight level; it may be dismissed at any time as a standard action. The mount is the same creature each time it is summoned, though the knight may release a particular mount from service (if it has grown too old to join her crusade, for instance). Each time the mount is called, it appears in perfect health, regardless of how much time has passed. The mount also appears wearing or carrying any gear it had when it was last dismissed (including barding, saddle, saddlebags, and the like). Calling a mount is a conjuration (calling) effect. Equal to a spell level 1/3 the knight’s level. Should the knight’s mount die, it immediately disappears, leaving behind any equipment it was carrying. The knight may not summon another mount for thirty days or until he gains a level, whichever comes first. Using this ability to call a mount cost 1 power point per use. The mount uses the stats of a druid’s animal companion to determine the stats and progression of the mount. It has a starting intelligence of 6, which increases by +1 every 4th level. Shield of Flaming Truth At level 5 the knight gains the shield of flaming truth blessing, allowing the knight to enhance his shield as a move action by calling upon the aid of Pelor. This ability works on any small or large shields, but only when the knight is wielding it. The knight can spend 2 power to activate this ability, and it lasts for 1 min/level when activated. When the knight has called for aid, the shield lights up as the light spell. 5th level: This blessing sheathes the shield in fire, causing anyone who attacks the knight to take 1d6 burning damage unless he has a reach weapon, the shield also gain +1 enhancement bonus, that stacks with permanent enhancement up to a maximum of +5. 8th level: The enhancement increases to +2, and the shield gains the blinding special ability. 11th level: The fire shield effect deals 2d6 points of damage and the shield lights up like a daylight spell, the shield now also grants the light fortification special ability. The enchancement bonus also increases to +3. 14th level: The shield gains medium fortification. It also gains the ability to shoot flames in a 30 foot cone, dealing 5d8 points of fire damage (Ref half, dc 10 + half knight level + cha bonus), this ability can be activated 1 time per activation of the shield of flaming truth ability. 17th level: The enhancement bonus increases to +4, and the burst of flames can be activated an additional time. 20th level: The enchantment bonus increases to +5, the fire shield effect increases to 3d6 points of fire damage and it gains the heavy fortification special ability. Retribution Aura Lesser At 6th level the Knight of the Shining Eye can with a swift action activate an aura of retribution. This aura affects all allies that can see him. Upon activating this aura, he grants himself and his allies 1d6 fire shield to enemies that attack them (like his Shield of Flaming Truth ability) The fire damage from the shield ability does not stack. He also grants himself and his allies a +1 divine shield bonus that does stack. This aura cost 1 Divine Power to activate, and it lasts for 1 min level when activated. Retribution Aura The Aura emanating from the Knight is now much stronger, it grants a 2d6 fire shield effect and grants a +2 divine shield bonus to himself and all allies who can see him. Champion of the Sun This is the epiphany of blessings any knight can be granted. When a knight is granted this boon, a part of his soul ascends. As a full round action, the knight opens himself up to the will of Pelor and lets it pour into his very being. This grants him a celestial appearance. He sprouts flaming wings that let him fly with good maneuverability at a speed of 60ft. The radiance of his wings is so strongly infused with the divine, that allies within a 30ft radius gain fast healing 5, while evil outsiders and undead within the area takes 2d6 points of fire damage each round (no save or SR). He also gains +4 STR, +4 CON, +4 CHA as a holy bonus. In addition his attacks penetrate all types of DR except DR/-. He can maintain this form for 1 round per 2 knight levels. Retribution Aura This is the height of the knight’s power. He can now not only protect his allies while severely punishing those who want to harm them, but by the grace of Pelor he can also negate some of the most severe and often death dealing strikes that can befall his allies. The aura now grants a 3d6 fire shield, it gives him and his allies a +3 divine shield bonus and it gives him and his allies medium fortification. Category:Classes